Frollo's revenge
by Shelbylove101
Summary: Frollo is now in the Invader Zim world what will he do now! Find out in the 3rd and final book for this adventure.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1:Frollo's arrivel

Zim-Amethyst look

Amethyst-(gasp)My necklace and crown are safe!

Frollo-Uh my head!

Amethyst-Oh no you don't you're in our dimension now and here you're just a Frollo cosplayer!(she uses her hand beams to knock him out)let's take him to Utopia!

Zim-Good idea!

10 HOURS LATER

Amethyst-So you see my Wisest he must be punished!

Wisest-Alright but he must be given a fair trial first.

Amethyst-Fine!

Wisest-You two take frollo to a cell.(by the way he is still out cold)

Guard-As you wish my Wisest.

Frollo-(10 minutes later)Huh where am I?

Guard-You're on Utopia awaiting your trial.

Frollo-My trial for what?

Guard-For putting our dear precious Princess Amethyst's life in danger!

Frollo-This is just great!

LATER THAT NIGHT

Boy-Pisst Hey Frollo?

Frollo-Who are you?

Boy-I'm Meff.

Frollo-You're the one who sent me that power neutralizer chip right?

Meff-Yep. I bet you're wondering why?

Frollo-Yes why did you do that?

Meff-Well I needed your help to get my revenge on Amethyst for choosing Shadow over me!

Frollo-Boy do I know how that feels.

Meff-Now let's get you out of there with this potion.

Frollo-What does it do?

Meff-It gives you the same powers as Amethyst but on higher power level.

Frollo-How much higher?

Meff-10x

Frollo-So I'll be more powerful than Amethyst?

's the plan(after explaining)

Frollo-Wow that's brilliant!

Meff-Well see you later tonight.

Frollo-(hours later)Well here goes nothing(he uses his new powers to sneak into Amethyst's room)Hehehe.

Amethyst-Umm…..Huh AH!(Frollo puts his hands over her mouth)mmmmm mmmm mmm

Frollo-Quiet you're coming with us.(he took her portal watch.

Meff-Wow great job Frollo! Now to go to a horrible world where nobody not even they can stop us!(Frollo gave the portal watch to Meff)

IN THE SHIP

Amethyst-Huh Meff?! What do you think you're doing!

Meff-This is our payback!

Amethyst's P.O.V-I activated my track in my crown so Dad and the others could find me.

BACK ON UTOPIA

Zim-GUYS WAKE UP! Amethyst is in trouble come on.

Shadow-Let's hope is not what I think it is!

Zim-(they are flying in Zim's ship)Look over there!

Frollo-Huh do you hear that?

Meff-I sure do let me great they found us!

Frollo-WHAT! But how?

Meff-I have no idea this time.

Zim-(he's talking to them on the transmitter)Okay Princess nappers release Amethyst….. Huh Frollo Meff?!

Meff-Surprised to see me?

Zim-Yeah how did you get an Irken ship?

Meff-Oh I "borrowed" it from Dib.

Dib-YOU STOLE MY SHIP! You'll pay for that too you jerk!

Amethyst's P.O.V-While Meff and Frollo were distracted I took the opportunity to sneak off and get in my Dad's ship."Nice try you two now surrender or else we'll shoot at you and I never miss!"I said with pride.

Frollo-Oh really?(he used his super speed to charge at Amethyst)I'm more powerful than you now!

Amethyst-Oh we'll see about that(she takes off her necklace and turns into her Blood sword)

Frollo-What is that?

Amethyst-This is the very same sword I used to destroy the most vile being in this universe, his name was Doom and he's never coming back!

Frollo-You're a terrible liar!

Amethyst-Grr HOW DARE YOU MAKE A JOKE ABOUT THE WORST AND YET THE BEST TIME OF MY LIFE!NOW DIE YOU VILE SCUM!

Frollo-(he hits her hard with his hand beams)Oh I don't think so.

Amethyst-How did you get these powers in the first place anyway?

Frollo-Meff made a potion that gave me the same powers as yours but 10x your power level!

Amethyst-No way?!But you're still no match for this sword(she cuts him deeply in the stomach)

Frollo-Ah! Oh never mind(he had healed himself much faster than Amethyst ever could)

Amethyst-Grr...Hey Frollo?

Frollo-What?

Amethyst-Your nose is long and you're wearing a dress HAHAHA!

Meff-Come on let's hurry!

Frollo-Fine(he speeds to grab and put the neutralizing chip on amethyst,and went back to Meff's ship)

Amethyst-NOO! DADDY!

Zim-NOO! AMETHYST!


	2. Chapter 2:The plan moves forward

Amethyst-Huh oh no this this is the Other Mother's world1

Meff-Yep bye!

Amethyst-No! (and the portal closes)

Other Mother-Umm who and what are you?

Amethyst-Ah! I mean I'm Princess Amethyst of the planet Utopia.

Other Mother-Alien huh? Well come with me and-

Amethyst-Never you love sucking beast!

Other Mother-How dare you call me that when you know nothing about me!

Amethyst-Oh I know all about you Belltown!

Other Mother-Well time for a time for a time out!(she takes Amethyst by the antenna)

Amethyst-AAAHH! MY ANTENNA! STOP!(she's thrown into the mirror)

Other Mother-Well goodbye.

Amethyst-Wait don't NOO!(crying)Oh Meff I'll kill you for this you can count on it!

MEANWHILE

Zim-Well I can't scan the portal now that it's gone!(crying)No not my precious Amethyst NOO!

Frollo-Oh too bad well enjoy the rest of your miserable lives.

Zim-No get back here YOU COWARDS!

Shadow-Zim calm now we need to save Shelby!

Zim-Okay let's hurry!

MEANWHILE

Frollo-Now can I go home?

Meff-Ah yes but before you go take this

Frollo-What does it do?

Meff-It will allow you to watch Amethyst's suffering in real time!

Frollo-Thanks

Meff-No problem well bye Frollo.

Frollo-Bye Meff.

MEANWHILE WITH AMETHYST

Amethyst-Oh what am I going to do now?!

Female-Amethyst don't cry my dear I'm right here for you.

Amethyst-Huh(gasp)MOM!

Crystal-Yes it's me!

Amethyst-Oh Mom I'm so scared!

Crystal-I know but I'll keep you company and help you escape this dark room!

Amethyst-(she hugs Crystal)Oh Mom I missed you so much!


	3. Chapter 3:THE TWIST

Shelby-(sigh)I hope Amethyst is alright!

Zim-Shelby hurry you'll be safe with us.

Shelby-You don't have to tell me twice!

Zim-Whew we're glad you're safe.

Shelby-Okay fill me in on what I had missed please.

Zim-Of course(after explaining)Now I don't how to get to her.

Amethyst-Oh no! Humm let's interrogate Meff and force him to open the portal.

Zim-I sure hope this works.

MEANWHILE

Amethyst-So Mom how are you visiting me?

Crystal-I'm an angel now so I can visit you whenever I want or whenever you need me.

Amethyst-Do you want me to tell Dad?

Crystal-I'll surprise him.

Amethyst Okay

Crystal-Humm Amethyst look a secret door!

Amethyst-Sweet thanks Mom I love you(she hugs Crystal)

Crystal-You're welcome and I love you too.I hope to visit you again

Amethyst-Me too bye

Other Mother-How did you get out?!

Amethyst-You've underestimated me you jerk!

Other Mother-Okay that's it(her hands turn into her natural sharp metal hands)

Amethyst-AAH No don't!

Other Mother-(scratches her 20 times)

Amethyst-AHH!

MEANWHILE

Meff-Who are you and what do you want little girl?

Shelby-Hi I'm Shelby it's nice to meet you.NOW OPEN THE PORTAL TO WHERE AMETHYST IS!

Meff-Us?

Rachel-Hi Meff you better open it now cause I'm a good interrogator!

Meff-NEVER!

Rachel-(she transforms)You were saying!

Meff-Humph!

Rachel-Fine but you brought this upon yourself(she beats him up)NOW OPEN THE PORTAL!

Meff-(crying)Fine you win(he opens the portal)

Rachel-Thank you and I'll be taking that(she takes Amethyst's portal watch from Meff)

Amethyst-(gasp)Rachel! Thank Utopia it's you!

Other Mother-Oh I don't think so.(she knocks rachel out)

Amethyst-RACHEL NO!

Other Mother-Now to keep you both here!

Amethyst-Hu h you don't mean

Other Mother-HAHAHA(she knocks Amethyst out and takes them to her office.

Shelby-Oh no what do I do?

Zim-Don't worry I'm here with Shadow and Mother get your medal hands of my daughter and future daughter in law!

Shadow-Yeah release them or else

Other mother-Or else what freaks!

Shadow-This(he transforms and attacks her)

Zim-(Zim and Julie takes Amethyst and Rachel through the portal)Okay Shadow they're safe now come on(and he closes the portal)

Other Mother-NOO!

Zim-Amethyst? AMETHYST! Please wake up.

Shadow-Rachel please be alright

Amethyst-Da…..Daddy is it really you?

Zim-Yes it's me you're safe now(they hug each other with tears of joy in their eyes)

Rachel-Shadow thanks

Shadow-Anything for my sister.

THE END


End file.
